Parkinson's disease (“PD”) is a progressive disorder that affects a small group of neurons (called the substantia nigra) in the midbrain. PD is associated with the depletion of dopamine, which is important for maintaining movement control through interaction with cells in the corpus striatum. Approximately one out of every 1,000 people contract the illness and about 1% of the population over the age of 65 suffers from PD. The common symptoms of PD include tremor at rest, stiffness (or rigidity) of muscles, slowness of movement (bradykinesia) and loss of balance (postural dysfunction).
Parkinson's disease is one of three distinct conditions that can be categorized together as Parkinsonism. Parkinson's disease, or paralysis agitans, is the most common form of Parkinsonism, afflicting approximately 75% of the cases and is of unknown origin or cause. A second type of Parkinsonism is caused by drugs and toxins, including carbon monoxide, manganese and a chemical compound known as MPTP (methylphenyltetrahydropyridine). A third form of Parkinsonism, referred to as Vascular Parkinsonism, may be caused by multiple small strokes that damage the dopamine-producing brain cells.
Many treatments have been tried since James Parkinson named and described the condition in 1817. Most treatments are symptomatic therapies, such as using pharmacologic therapy (e.g., levodopa, dopamine receptor agonists, MAO-B inhibitors, COMT inhibitors) or deep brain stimulation therapy, to alleviate the symptoms of the disease. Recently, neuroprotective therapies have been the subject of intense research and development efforts.
The therapeutic combination of levodopa (L-dopa), a dopamine precursor, and a dopa decarboxylase inhibitor (carbidopa), is considered to be one of the most effective treatments for symptoms of Parkinson's disease (The Medical Letter 35:31-34, 1993). However, certain limitations of the combination become apparent within two to five years of initiating the combination therapy. As the disease progresses, the benefit from each dose becomes shorter (the “wearing off effect”) and some patients fluctuate unpredictably between mobility and immobility (the “on-off effect”). “On” periods are usually associated with high plasma levodopa concentrations and often include abnormal involuntary movements (i.e., dyskinesias). “Off” periods have been correlated with low plasma levodopa concentrations and bradykinetic episodes. Therefore, a need exists for additional effective treatments for Parkinson's disease.
The salient pathologic feature of Parkinson's disease is the degeneration of dopaminergic neurons in the substantia nigra pars compacta (SNc) that project to the striatum. Formo L. S., J. Neuropathol Exp Neurol 55:259-272, 1996. It is thought that the relatively selective dopamine depletion in the striatum and other basal ganglia results in increased and disordered discharge and synchronization in motor areas of the basal ganglia-thalamocorticol motor loops. Neuropsychopharmacology: The Fifth Generation of Progress, Chapter 122, “Neurocircuitry of Parkinson's Disease,” 2002. In addition to Parkinson's disease, abnormal function of the basal ganglia has also been implicated in a variety of neurological disorders with movement abnormalities. Such neurological disorders include restless leg(s) syndrome (Hening, W., et al., Sleep 22:970-999, 1999) and Huntington's disease (Vonsattel, J. P., et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp. Neurol. 44:559-577, 1985). The study of the consequences of the pathophysiologic changes in the basal ganglia that result from the loss of dopaminergic transmission in the basal ganglia has been facilitated by the discovery that primates and rodents treated with MPTP develop behavioral and anatomic changes that closely mimic the features of Parkinson's disease in humans. See, e.g., Bankiewicz, K. S., et al., Life Sci. 39:7-16, 1986, Burns, R. S., et al., PNAS 80:4546-4550, 1983.
Cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases (PDEs) represent a family of enzymes that hydrolyze the ubiquitous intracellular second messengers, adenosine 3′,5′-monophosphate (cAMP) and guanosine 3′,5′-monophosphate (cGMP), to their corresponding inactive 5′-monophosphate metabolites. At least 11 distinct classes of PDE isozymes (PDE1-11) are believed to exist, each possessing unique physical and kinetic characteristics and representing unique gene families. Within each distinct class of PDE, there may be up to four distinct sub-types. (Crocker, I., et al., Drugs Today 35(7):519-535, 1999; Fawcett, L., et al., PNAS 97(7):3702-3703, 2000; and Yuasa, K., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 275(40):31496-31479, 2000).
Virtually all of the phosphodiesterases are expressed in the central nervous system (“CNS”), making this gene family a particularly attractive source of new targets for the treatment of psychiatric and neurodegenerative disorders. However, all neurons express multiple phosphodiesterases, which differ in cyclic nucleotide specificity, affinity, regulatory control, and subcellular compartmentalization, making linking the target for a specific disease with the treatment of the disease difficult. Therefore, there is a need to identify a target from the family of phosphodiesterases with the treatment of a specific CNS disease, such as Parkinson's disease and other neurological disorders with movement abnormalities.
Despite the advances in the research and treatment of Parkinson's disease, a need exists for new treatments for this disease and other neurological disorders with movement abnormalities. The present invention seeks to fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.